Istituto europeo di musica
L'Istituto europeo di musica è una fondazione internazionale privata per la formazione musicale e delle arti coreutiche. |}} Presentazione Sin dagli inizi, sul finire dello scorso secolo, sotto la tutela paterna del premier Silvio Berlusconi, ha svolto il compito di formare i giovani strumentisti alla prassi concertistica. Dal 1997 l'Istituto è diretto dal pianista e didatta Davide Polovineo. Notevoli didatti e concertisti hanno collaborato alle attività dell'Istituto Europeo di Musica che, in base agli statuti elaborati secondo i principi della comunità europea e le indicazioni per il settore culturale e dell'educazione dell'Unesco, realizza la sua attività in una forma di self governing community of scholars come si afferma negli statuti stessi: Nel 2005 l'Istituto Europeo di Musica ha organizzato l'International Sax Prix Rome (4-8 Gennaio 2005) presso l'Arts Academy e il conservatorio Santa Cecilia di Roma. Da un punto di vista di Produzioni dal 2010, l'Istituto Europeo di Musica, in collaborazione con Istituti di Cultura di rilievo a livello internazionale ha avviato lo studio testuale, redazionale, con produzione multimediale in DVD dell'Opera Omnia di Chopin (A New Approach to Chopin's Piano-Music). Struttura e Fondamenti della ricerca del dipartimento di musica dell'Istituto dell'Istituto Europeo di Musica (Conservatorio Santa Cecilia, 8 gennaio 2005)]] La performance concertistica è l'oggetto di studio del dipartimento di musica. Il curriculum di studi dell'Istituto Europeo di Musica prevede quattro diversi cicli di istruzione didattico-musicale: ciclo di Baccalaureato, di licenza e di dottorato in musica. I corsi di tutti i cicli, oltre a permettere l'approfondimento delle discipline musicali, richiedono una attenta e valida interdisciplinarità con le materie umanistiche e antropologiche.Per questo si invitano gli allievi dell'Istituto, almeno per la durata del baccalaureato, all'iscrizione presso i licei e gli istituti ad orientamento musicale-coreutico. I corsi musicali inoltre, prevedono la buona conoscenza di quattro lingue, due dell'area anglofona e due dell'area latina. I fondamenti della ricerca accademica si basano sui contributi prassici, compositivi e di ricerca di Igor Stravinsky e della costruzione performativo concertistica basata (in gergo: mise en forme) sui principi delle maggiori scuole europee. Per questo la strutturazione del dipartimento di concertismo dell'Istituto prevede, nell'iter curriculare, non solo la preparazione tecnico-artistica dei concertisti ma anche lo studio necessario della semiotica generale e delle scienze della comunicazione. Fondamenti della ricerca del dipartimento di danza dell'Istituto In collaborazione con l'Associazione coreutica La Sylphide il dipartimento di danza, costruisce i suoi modelli curriculari, secondo le indicazioni didattiche di Béjart. Proprio l'impostazione didattica della Scuola Mudra di Bruxelles è il modello dialogico del dipartimento di danza dell'Istituto. Seguendo le indicazioni di Maguy Marin e Anne Teresa De Keersmaeker, da un punto di vista di semiotica della danza, il dipartimento di danza tende a situare l'allievo all'interno del grande campo funzionale che vede il movimento in una stretta coesione tra gesto drammatico-ritmo-suono (Cfr. tipologie della costruzione performativa di Bejart: gli enchaînement inaspettati, la ricerca parossistica dell'en dehors, la mescolanza del vocabolario classico e moderno). Tuttavia la specificità del dipartimento di danza è l'analisi delle possibilità della costruzione performativa anche in spazi non convenzionali per la mise en forme delle arti coreutiche. Fondamenti di ricerca del dipartimento di drammaturgia: lo studio del genere teatrale del melologo Oggetto di studio del dipartimento è il melologo,genere teatrale costruito da un gioco strutturale tra testo poetico o di prosa e il commento musicale dell'orchestra o del pianoforte. I ricercatori del dipartimento, attori-pianisti-direttori di orchestra, sono coinvolti nell'analisi del repertorio:l'eziologia del melologo potrebbe essere individuata nel Pigmalion di J.J.Rousseau e H.Coignet mentre la testimonianza del genere teatrale nel periodo contemporaneo troverebbe la sua origine formale in Honneger, Stravinsky e Bliss e nel mondo teatrale-musicale di Poulenc. Collegabile al melologo è la tecnica dello Sprechgesang della prima dodecafonia. Di interesse è anche il rapporto tra il melologo e la musica cinematografica. La ricerca del dipartimento è triennale e si conclude con una mise en forme dei melologhi principali e la produzione di fonti documentarie video e audio. A New Approach to Chopin's Piano-Music A New Approach to Chopin's Piano-Music è una collana multimediale sull'opera pianistica di Fryderyk Chopin. Interpreti di tutte le nazioni sono invitati, dalla commissione del dipartimento pianistico, a collaborare alla collana DVD in cui l'arte pianistica, la figurativa e la drammaturgica vivono di un continuo gioco dialogico. Da un punto di vista redazionale vengono poste in sinossi le edizioni più rilevanti dell'opera di Chopin (Mikuli and Paderewski;Edouard Ganche-Edizioni Oxford University Press et alias), tenendo conto delle continue ricerche di critica testuale pervenuteci dalla Urtext Verlag. L'approfondimento del background storico-culturale dell'opera pianistica seguono le indicazioni del The Cambridge Companion to Chopin (edited by JIM SAMSON, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1994). Il Workshop in Regia pianistica Il Workshop in Regia pianistica o DVD Piano Production Workshop (DPPW) è rivolto ai pianisti e agli operatori audio e video per la produzione di DVD di musica classica. Il Workshop ha sia la finalità della formazione dei pianisti per la performance in fase di registrazione DVD, sia la formazione degli operatori Video-Audio per la produzione di DVD di musica classica. CCSH. Ciclo completo delle Sonate di Haydn Il CCSH è il frutto della ricerca del dipartimento di Pianoforte dell'Istituto Europeo di Musica sulle Sonate per pianoforte di Haydn. Il Dipartimento ha esaminato le maggiori e rilevanti registrazioni su disco, su nastro e le registrazioni dal vivo delle esecuzioni delle Sonate di Haydn. Le registrazioni (testimonianza di una prassi pianistica) rilevano un profondo mutamento del gusto esecutivo e dell'approccio tecnico. Ciò è evidenziabile sia dall'ascolto delle incisioni storiche della metà del novecento sia dalle registrazioni live. Il CCSH è online nel sito di www.classicalconnect.com. Mediterranea: rivista in rete di etnomusicologia e antropologia culturale dell'Istituto Europeo di Musica La rivista in rete Mediterranea rivista di etnomusicologia del dipartimento di antropologia culturale ed etnomusicologia dell'Istituto Europeo di Musica, ha come finalità la divulgazione di articoli di notevole interesse in campo etnomusicologico e antropologico culturale. Inoltre,sempre nella rivista in rete, vengono pubblicate nuove composizioni di compositori italiani e non che sono sensibili a nuove sperimentazioni sonore e a sperimentazione interculturali.Mediterranea, è una rivista quadrimestrale. Archivio IEM L'archivio IEM è una biblioteca multimediale contenente più di 500.000 opere in formato PDF,files video mp4, files audio mp3, files immagini. L'archivio è diviso in Serie: L'archivio Einaudi contiene l'opera "La Letteratura italiana Einaudi" in 10 CD: 341 opere,3364 voci ricavate e rielaborate dal Dizionario degli autori e dal dizionario delle opere diretti da Alberto Asor Rosa,il Breve dizionario di metrica italiana,tavole cronologiche, ascolto in formato mp3 con le poesie lette da Vittorio Sermonti e più di mille immagini. L'Archivio "The Empires Series"è una biblioteca multimediale contenente più di 500.000 opere dell'arte greca, ellenistica, scitica,romana, medioevale-carolingia, zarista. L'Archivio è formato da documenti in PDF, Video e Audio in formato mp3. Gli Archivi "Series Tchaikovsky" e "Series Stravinsky" sono biblioteche multimediali contenenti l'opera omnia di Tchaikovsky e l'opera omnia di Stravinsky eseguite dalle più importanti orchestre e dai più grandi interpreti e direttori di orchestra del novecento e contemporanei. L'archivio " Series Portae Lucis" è una biblioteca multimediale contenente le maggiori opere riguardanti la produzione teosofica della russia sanpietroburghese e della mittle europa. L'archivio contiene lavori in formato PDF, video mp4, files audio mp3. L'archivio Silvio Berlusconi è una raccolta multimediale dei documenti riguardanti la presidenza del consiglio del premier Silvio Berlusconi. L'attenzione storica è focalizzata in particolar modo sui trattati per la costituzione della comunità europea. La biblioteca multimediale Silvio Berlusconi's Archive contiene documenti in formato pdf, files video mp4, files audio mp3 e files immagini. Bibliografia * AA.VV, Liber Annualis 2010-2011 Istituto Europeo di Musica, a cura della direzione dell'Istituto, IEM PRESS, Teramo-Roma 2010. * AA.VV.,Le régime pédagogique en vigueur dans les établissements d’enseignement de la musique, Istituto Europeo di Musica Press, Teramo-Roma 2011. (janvier 2011) * R. BARRO, Education and Economic Growth, Organisation for Economic Cooperation and Development, Paris 2002 (OECD). * P.BLUMENFELD-T.KEMPLER- J.KRAJCIK, Motivation and cognitive engagement in learning environments, in Sawyer, R. K. (ed.), Cambridge Handbook of the Learning Sciences,Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 2006, pp. 475–488. * D. POLOVINEO, L'indicazione didattica performativa della scuola di piano di Heinrich Neuhaus, Istituto Europeo di Musica- dispensa ad uso per il corso di estetica della musica 3, Teramo 2001. * The Cambridge Companion to Chopin, edited by JIM SAMSON, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1994. * G.CH.ASHTON JONSON, A Handbook to Chopin’s Works: a Detailed Account of all the Compositions of Chopin, Short Analyses for the Piano Student, and Critical Quotations from the Writings of Well-Known Musical Authors, W.Reeves, london 1905. * The Book of the First International Musicological Congress Devoted to the Works of Frederick Chopin, Warszawa 16-22 February 1960, Edited by ZOFIA LISSA, PWN Polish Scientific Publishers, Warszawa 1963. Collegamenti interni * Silvio Berlusconi Fonti Categoria:Accademie e istituti di cultura internazionali Categoria:Amici di Silvio Berlusconi